parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donovan Oliver's Channels
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAd-8OtWpqk 1:13 The Little Dolphin Who Cried... "Re-Do!" 309 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo7h8t9KSE4 1:21 The Jungle Book Part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Cat Necessities (Reprise)") 520 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG6w6Mm-6M8 3:26 The Jungle Book Part 18: Chris meets Blossom ("My Own Home") 529 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf-h-U3bJpg 2:22 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 23: The Castle's Under Attack (Remake) 464 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Si2Z26WCk0 4:31 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 17: Poor Capper 1.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck6zc4MNFJ0 3:19 The Jungle Book Part 16: Chris meets Kron / Final Battle 1.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRrCxzGm0-Y 5:39 The Jungle Book Part 15: Chris' New Friends ("That's What Friends Are For") 948 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7D7bVicqPQ 7:17 The Jungle Book Part 14: Chris & Chameleon Encounter/Trust in Me/Kron & Chamel Conversation 1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Pbed5czIo 0:38 Who Was Actually Messing With Daffy? 535 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2EzCuaUaPE 5:25 The Jungle Book Part 13: Kron's Arrival / Marcus' March (Reprise) 1.1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8N8YD3XdNc 3:50 The Jungle Book Part 12: Chris Runs Away 1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhjUl7biSq8 4:09 The Jungle Book Part 11: Capper, Donovan, and Ponies' Moonlight Talk 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0xdNzN0W9M 6:53 The Jungle Book Part 10: Chris meets Godzilla ("I Wanna Be Like You") 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBAPGNGDGN4 2:52 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 09: Chris Gets Kidnapped By Monsters and Lemurs 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGVj8ywXfII 4:16 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 08: The Bare Necessities 865 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw5yobIIHd4 4:14 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 07: Chris meets Capper 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_SSRhe8i5g 2:07 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 06: Chris, Donovan, and Ponies' Argument 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM3tCs2-sAI 0:22 Donovan Oliver (Me) Roars Loudly at Prince John 272 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3Z1asAJATA 6:13 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 05: Dawn Patrol/Marcus' March 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhRc4-TnP68 5:45 The Jungle Book Part 04: Chris, Donovan, and Ponies Encounter Chameleon 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc3kjRmNWnM 4:31 The Jungle Book Part 03: Chris' Jungle Life / Meeting at the Council Rock 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt8otHMDmj4 3:21 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 02: Donovan Discovers Billy 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxWpo5Vf4yw 2:30 The Jungle Book (The Wondertistics' Version) Part 01: Main Titles / Overture 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDc_qqbnV9Q 4:04 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 26: End Credits 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGesnN2sGgY 5:52 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 25: Transformation/Happy Ending 3.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAGKpSIcJZo 3:02 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 24: Discord vs. Venom 2.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixbO6k4SsTM 2:23 The Wondertistics' MV: Friend Like Me (Iago version) 367 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GqkMbCZZvs 2:22 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 23: The Castle Under Attack 2.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tVwGnvNsuM 1:34 "Harnocchio" Trailer 573 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPVYRMNpveM 5:59 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 22: Venom's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill The Beast") 2.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p-3mJc3vFY 3:49 "The Jungle Book" (The Wondertistics' Version) Trailer 4.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO64dU0oyFM 3:14 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 21: Discord sets Fluttershy free 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbcvWsPpG5s 3:35 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 20: A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") 948 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUq29d3GFM8 2:13 T-Rex Chase (The Wondertistic's crossover) 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbBKvmERuIE 5:03 VMV: A Whole New World (End Credits version) 827 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gev-9j7aP8M 5:30 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 19: Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") 934 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez4f_4v65wI 4:17 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 18: Something Special for Fluttershy ("Something There") 809 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUQ_6yiyeIc 1:41 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 17: Venom Plans a Scheme with Chase Young 620 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A7qQfdboys 3:21 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 16: Fluttershy Runs Off/Discord Fights off the Scraptors 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lfsp0Ye4xo 2:57 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 15: Exploring the West Wing/Fluttershy finds the Magic Rose 963 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUknfA1YaRE 4:34 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 14: Be Our Guest 937 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6COhDyJiZg 1:54 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 13: Fluttershy leaving her Room / Meeting Zini and Godzilla 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF_egVtc3tw 3:35 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 12: Fluttershy is being difficult 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDZ4hvWnc6k 1:23 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 11: Fluttershy meets Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Princess Luna 690 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj83QE-WVZc 5:43 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 10: Venom 919 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CRQB6re0cE 1:32 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 09: Fluttershy's New Home 861 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAn_5rO0rlA 4:05 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 08: Fluttershy Arrives at the Castle 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpu5NH2mOhM 3:19 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 07: Venom Proposes Fluttershy (Fluttershy Reprise) 978 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T98shYV3MUQ 2:50 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 06: Marcus Comes Upon a Castle 974 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDdCSKk-LUs 2:48 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 05: Marcus Gets Lost 753 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bIEPgMIeJM 3:38 VMV: A Whole New World 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twF0khqObcE 0:07 Aladar's Last Words 242 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpsdU84JDSU 1:45 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 04: Marcus' Invention 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MreIY9CAikc 1:04 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 03: Fluttershy meets Venom 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUr9AZUpR6Q 5:02 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 02: Fluttershy 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYMsuLLNOUQ 3:21 Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos Part 01: The Prologue 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcxH_GgWNkU 0:59 My Valentine's Day Intro (2018) (Read the Description) 574 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpibZf7CsYM 1:10 Donovan Oliver's Adventures Chronicles trailer 420 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghJ9saVG3h4 4:02 Stayin' Alive (HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!) 498 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYqLkQKHNsI 1:26 "Chris and the Giant Peach" trailer 496 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-PIaayfwO0 1:37 "Chris and the Giant Peach" cast video (Read the Description) 736 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVu0Yc-2YFA 2:42 Final CMV: The Best Christmas Of All 487 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1im0-a7hTqw 2:23 Final CMV: Silver and Gold (MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!!) 308 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJHxXhtuqME 0:18 CRV: The Grinch Pulls The Lever (2nd Time) 648 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UKy3NCWOX8 5:05 CMV: The Prayer 251 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG-KuQA3MCA 2:52 CMV: A Holly Jolly Christmas 487 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvUF91YEswU 4:01 CMV: Zini and Kron are Snow and Heat Misers 170 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6M5oS_TtqU 4:41 CMV: All I want for Christmas is You (Happy early Birthday, Steven Spielberg!) 476 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi189IiLF_g 2:36 CMV: Ring in the Season 513 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHhLo5jZFUg 1:03 "How the Straw Hat Stole Christmas" (2000) trailer 267 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDEi_wFT3XQ 2:00 "How the Straw Hat Stole Christmas" (2000) cast video 520 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_MnEmeMdPk 1:26 Aladar vs. Carnotaur - Music from The Lion King 315 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvR2Sl3J72s 0:32 Donovan Oliver (me) Gets Mad and Angry at The Storm King (Read the Description) 410 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3BcPwTp-Tg 2:36 CMV: The Very First Christmas 482 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DD4Fro29iPo 4:19 CMV: Where Are You Christmas? 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVOAwum9-nc 1:12 My favorite Christmas Characters (for Ralphie/The Mizfitz) 168 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTA8Gi_ubyE 4:23 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 22: End Credits 761 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1gTbNfIzzw 2:50 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 21: The Happy Ending 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqciFGzz_d8 2:31 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 20: Charmcaster's Wrath 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7meKGJz7X4 2:54 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 19: The Sun Sets 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iNJNHmIUa8 4:23 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 18: The Wedding Ship 2.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah84K9AOnic 3:21 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 17: Charmcaster Takes Charge 974 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnOkuZ_APyo 0:32 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 08: End Credits 367 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0azUAf4gEVQ 2:36 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 07: Diesel 10's Heart Grow / Finale 696 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In5VJBTOEVk 3:37 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 06: Heading Back Up The Mountains/"Welcome Christmas" 531 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2TMO25MzE0 2:22 "Frozen" (The Wondertistics' Version) Trailer 420 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krcU3x3U5O8 1:26 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 05: You're a Mean One, Mr. Diesel 10 (Reprise) 935 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytFN3wuijhM 4:26 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 04: Diesel 10 Stole Christmas 688 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNFEfpMgNH8 3:37 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 16: "Kiss the Girl" 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXCfBzNVCwc 1:58 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 15: The Tour to the Kingdom 596 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNc3CZ2b3Y4 4:35 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 03: Diesel 10's Idea / "You're A Mean One, Mr. Diesel 10" 820 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksqAdpsxW-0 5:52 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 14: Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poisson") 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Mdqh0WNucQ 5:18 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" Part 02: Diesel 10 hates Christmas 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zln3EzT8HA 5:14 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 13: In Donovan's Kingdom 945 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPUd5AKt_sU 2:52 "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas"Part 01: Main Titles/"Trim Up The Tree" 632 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6bETLbKlds 7:00 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 12: Charmcaster's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYOmSoxFmIU 5:57 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 11: Fluttershy's Hidden Treasure 2.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujkU9nhCKn0 3:41 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 10: "Under the Sea" 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZk7XcffOgo 4:12 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 09: Donovan is Saved / Part of Your World (Reprise) 816 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anr6gDjb0dY 2:37 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 08: The Storm 925 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHcpE37xVG0 3:14 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 07: To The Surface 877 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=or22Tiujz6U 1:38 CMV: The Empire Is Coming To Town 301 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9ZdmtPRw4M 4:52 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 06: Part of Your World 848 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChRrJySPPso 3:25 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 05: Charmcaster watches Fluttershy 942 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md2mU8bll10 1:35 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 04: Fluttershy meets Zini 665 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi7tDlXXpkc 3:20 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 03: Fluttershy at the Sunken Ship 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVsX1GzpU9A 2:08 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 02: Click-Clack's Concert ("Daughters of Gru") 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QKw2BwCswA 3:57 "The Little Wondercolt Girl" Part 01: "Fathoms Below" / Main Titles 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-ihYSzaYW8 1:49 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 11: Conclusion / Finale 636 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF8bA7AvxRU 2:15 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 10: Godzilla Revives Grim / Godzilla Teaches Nefarious A Lesson 677 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPW_yt0-76c 2:20 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 09: Godzilla Arrives Too Late / Grim Melts 649 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6zpjNb9jOs 2:14 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 08: Warming Up Gretchen / Waiting for Godzilla 417 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3N0okw2JQE 3:04 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 07: The Train Ride / Searching Fire for Gretchen 567 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJSfBu9HhpA 0:03 My Reaction to MLP: The Movie didn't win the Oscars 316 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1BoIaCqU1Q 2:40 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 06: A Ticket to the North Pole 607 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wfv9G3SOpMc 3:16 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 05: Grim Starts To Melt / The Parade 824 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb5F3wISIWY 2:42 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 04: Grim Comes To Life Again 736 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IiMKfoNFDE 3:06 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 03: Grim Comes To Life/"Main Titles" 744 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VzrzLpW9ts 1:55 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 02: Professor Nefarious' Magic Show 750 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQKyfkm9z-c 1:29 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) Part 01: Introduction 805 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQd21pUpU0A 0:40 My Christmas intro video of 2017 (Read the Description first.) 661 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9WqigVdz-w 2:52 HMV: Dr. Two Brains is Master of your Fate 329 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0uBFlOGYsc 4:14 HMV: Unleash The Magic (Remake) (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!) 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kk7j-2GOzHE 1:57 "Brother Dinosaur" (My Version) trailer 2.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdX-n6RW9-4 2:22 HMV: Trust in Me (1967 Version) 348 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7trWtjYjTg 1:00 Hallway Chase (The Wondertistics' Crossover) 919 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYsfHXIEopM 1:06 Museum Chase Scene (The Wondertistics' Crossover) 1.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K66VTXFgMw 4:05 HMV: What's My Name (Adagio Dazzle is Uma) 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcRjM3dTUOk 3:49 HMV: Grim Grinning Ghosts 580 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFH5VbnfJcs 4:31 HMV: Ways to be Wicked 1.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvpglYtdsYc 2:21 HMV: High to be Loathed 654 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iVGeoRt6K0 2:37 HMV: Megatron Has a Plan 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCj1TtxdAd0 3:12 HMV: Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo 4.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRPmXApzXI4 0:07 HV: Same Names 160 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9IarWBc1b0 2:33 R.I.P. Deaths of the Holocaust 419 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnCuG1C8aI4 4:30 R.I.P. Hiromi Hayakawa 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpdVzsbhEX4 2:48 R.I.P. Jim Henson 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq9xc9KRNjE 1:50 HMV: SpongeBob ScaredyPants (Read the Description) 657 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phoMf5SYmqQ 0:24 My Warning to Lord Ben Maza for insulting my friends! 596 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9TQpaob1Nw 2:30 HMV: Bring Back a Legend 6.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEZhoXyq0Ks 4:04 HMV: Juniper Montage is a Big Bad Cat 987 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6TumCWgRhw 3:03 Be Our Guest (Happy Birthday, Princess Twilight Sparkle!) 353 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhyzVmWOEaI 2:18 HMV: Lions (Villains) Over All 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1S6tm0UCWQ 0:11 Kida Nedakh Punches the Queen of Hearts 250 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS09SMcOVnE 1:58 HMV: Robotnik's King of France 314 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJha2YrUVUM 2:57 HMV: Secret of Survival 858 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHD80BCxFng 3:40 HMV: Let's Have a Battle (Of the Band) 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-McmQhk3As 4:26 HMV: Venom (Gaston) 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz02tuZ3Wpg 5:08 HMV: Our Solemn Hour 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoyU5_-DY6I 4:00 "The Black Cauldron" Part 21 - End Credits 504 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCeHlex626U 5:09 "The Black Cauldron" Part 20 - Another Bargain / He's Alive! / Happy Ending In Prydain 656 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsVhUnBEpAw 4:25 "The Black Cauldron" Part 19 - Lord Hater's Demise / A Narrow Escape 855 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4FFOIgVu0U 2:59 "The Black Cauldron" Part 18 - Ton-Ton's Sacrifice / Reversing The Spell 633 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxCdQhdJgQA 5:18 "The Black Cauldron" Part 17 - Recaptured / Cauldron Born 795 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFh1QT6V8Bs 1:24 "Doncules" Trailer 908 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4jKN24X2zM 4:55 "The Black Cauldron" Part 16 - A Trade 707 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_pn6RsXXMQ 0:35 "My Little Pony" (Donovan Oliver's Version) Intro Remake 273 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPq-FDFcLSY 1:55 "Doncules" cast video 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryNbkVnTsP8 3:27 "The Black Cauldron" Part 15 - The Witches of Morva 911 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPEugPAvLtA 2:17 "The Black Cauldron" Part 14 - Reunion / The Search Begins 544 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_z7hTfge1a0 3:49 "The Black Cauldron" Part 13 - Whirlpool / King Topham Hatt and the TrainFolk 500 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glH4Ie7IZHw 4:37 "The Black Cauldron" Part 12 - In the Forest/Ton Ton's Return 581 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j22hJO6qOTM 1:37 "The Black Cauldron" Part 11 - Commander Peepers Brings Bad News 426 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOIO4h95Ly0 6:01 "The Black Cauldron" Part 10 - Enter Zini/The Sword's Magic 765 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM2bm5gh_Ms 4:10 "The Black Cauldron" Part 09 - Princess Fluttershy/The Great King's Chamber 689 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot4jMypx4O4 3:39 "The Black Cauldron" Part 08 - Lord Hater's Demand/Donovan Helps Rarity Escape 859 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDslIaMGQ-c 4:29 "The Black Cauldron" Part 07 - In Lord Hater's Ship 816 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G9AHFsndrA 2:38 "The Black Cauldron" Part 06 - Rarity Captured 834 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyC_AbCxSsk 4:06 "The Black Cauldron" Part 05 - Enter Ton Ton 441 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZSUzU-ly1E 0:57 My Warning to Tyler Klause/I sentenced him to death! 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyn5ggO7C8A 2:01 "The Black Cauldron" Part 04 - The Great Lord Hater 623 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-pnImnYOck 3:48 "The Black Cauldron" Part 03 - Rarity's Vision 703 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXAsHLt-dyg 4:28 "The Black Cauldron" Part 02 - Donovan's Dream 591 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NXpiNF8wzY 1:55 "The Black Cauldron" Part 01 - Prologue 762 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLIpDhnZozI 1:48 R.I.P. June Foray 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbeyAlq0qb8 0:04 My Reaction to the 1,000 subscribers I got! 191 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQLD5x9eLg0 0:07 Bruton Roars at The Queen of Hearts 166 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzWDO6LP9ZY 0:32 Samurai Jack Stands up to The Queen of Hearts 365 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72mUJSxuamU 1:51 Rainbooms in Wonderland trailer (Now Available, Link in the Description) 779 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoXJMHyK14 0:51 My (The Monstertistic's) Halloween Intro of 2017 (Read the Description) 643 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnokRt6mDpM 3:17 Cartoon/EG/Live-Action/Real Life - I Need a Hero 759 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV8RAmdGqDw 0:32 I'm Home! 339 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49lHZZ4tHUY 0:38 Harry Potter tells Owl and Gopher to Shut Up 966 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SFPiFdOSf4 0:48 Aladar: Dinosaurs for Everyone 445 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr6TqLWTX88 0:42 The 7D (Donovan Oliver style) intro 592 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pokfwpLdzUs 0:20 Robotnik's Normal Speed Voice 323 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v1Rr7l8Yw4 2:31 SMV: Zuka Zama 2.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uI8bmucXvI 4:04 SMV: What Time Is It 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYLclNofiq0 1:32 Donovladdin and the King of Thieves trailer 690 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMY3U6cpUwo 1:45 Donovladdin and the King of Thieves cast video 569 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRHewXGTAu8 1:27 Patches and Company trailer 596 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaDAKZUM2zY 3:16 SMV: You're Welcome 2.4K views8 months ago Rick Platypus's Freezing His Nuts Off! 456 views8 months ago Aladar the Big Gray Dinosaur intro 790 views8 months ago Go to sleep, Kaa! 805 views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 27 - End Credits 589 views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 26 - True Loves' First Kiss/Happily Ever After 1.4K views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 25 - Fluttershy's Death and Funeral 1.5K views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 24 - Race Against Time 1K views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 23 - Fluttershy meets Momma Robotnik 967 views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 22 - The Toons Leave For Work 833 views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 21 - Momma Robotnik's Evil Plan 1K views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 20 - Bedtime 707 views8 months ago Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 19 - Someday My Prince Will Come 635 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjyq5HJqvaI 4:29 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 18 - The Toons' Yodel Song 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHeX4-q99LY 4:13 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 17 - Decieved/Katella Disguises Herself 2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d18hrZXJsWY 2:48 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 16 - Bundle Uddle Dum (The Toon's Washing Song) 876 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIBhD9-YQiA 3:03 SMV: That's All I Need (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Princess Rapunzel!!!) 477 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6BW1O4QdAI 3:43 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 15 - Supper's Not Ready 760 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJtmDgzarhQ 3:19 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 14 - Fluttershy meets the Toons 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-jUc3hb6qQ 4:32 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTKl6K7JBg8 2:41 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 9 - Meet the Toons/Heigh-Ho 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAZ_3nBEgOE 3:34 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 8 - Whistle While You Work 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9LqU2d9954 4:19 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 6 - Fluttershy's Forest Animals/With a Smile and a Song 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7OUIt7TV8Y 0:44 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 4 - Katella's Dark Demand 1.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKUZOYjfbI8 3:26 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 3 - I'm Wishing/One Song 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN87zNNTQwE 1:24 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 2 - Katella's Magic Mirror 783 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo9g6S5rSQ4 2:09 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgrSdBpBKmI 1:17 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons trailer 527 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb0mu9GuQ9w 2:32 The Aristocats sneak peek 2.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iopj_IcJpjs 2:12 The Little Wondercolt Girl trailer 941 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZarodXxqNHg 0:51 The Great Teenage Detective trailer 602 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qCszVOellc 0:42 The Return of Robotnik trailer 379 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W29PgrjZTl4 2:08 The Little Wondercolt Girl cast video (Read the Description) 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yb6_VnPETI 0:20 Patrick hates Dinosaur (2000) 448 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoRmTk9vJY8 3:55 The Wizard of Oz (Donovan Oliver Style) Sneak Preview 829 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWb-8IxhE8A 1:37 The Wizard of Oz (Donovan Oliver Style) cast video 420 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySEpojrx-G4 1:44 The Wizard of Oz (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slF2f0IsW6k 0:03 Elevate Dynaguy! 287 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KaNySz9Uu4 2:34 Wondertistictopia Trailer 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWrMjf97qnA 2:13 Mane 7 defeats Gaia Everfree (W/ Music from Dinosaur) 308 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA7S1C6wN70 0:32 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 9 - End Credits 288 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed5fdae1Ff4 4:48 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 8 - The Chase/A Giant Surprise Visit (Read the Description) 811 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCg7vx-Z3VU 1:24 Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 912 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVd7Mz-P4uA 3:42 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 7 - My Favorite Dream 372 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpMQeXuTIbw 1:42 Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Donovan Oliver Style) cast video 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbq4TZPNVQ 0:27 The Alien and the Creature Trailer 359 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9O_w_DvQhk 0:50 Donovan Oliver, Zini, and Godzilla: The Three Musketeers Trailer 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OfEWSlJwcI 4:21 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 6 - Willie the Giant ("Fe Fi Fo Fum") 490 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe5JSygksU4 3:23 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 5 - Reaching the Castle 422 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwFCcIBjsvc 1:09 Monster Moat Chase (Donovan Oliver Crossover) 2.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyCz2R5en-A 2:44 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 4 - A Beanstalk Sprouts 453 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcVakbEEqzM 1:22 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 3 - Peri's Magic Beans 503 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTKFgBoqSKA 0:58 Alien Chase Scene (Donovan Oliver Crossover) 5.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VuDDxeizTs 3:02 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 2 - An Awful Event 792 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSeZ_hzRDnU 1:20 Wondertistic (Dinosaur) cast video (Read the Description) 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F8OxwVT9hQ 5:08 Peri and the Beanstalk Part 1 - Introduction/My, What a Happy Day 716 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNAYA53DX8w 2:14 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X692occjxpY 3:00 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 21 - Girls' Flight/The Finale 3.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYqpCxW9rIo 4:18 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 20 - Girls' Trial/An Unbirthday Song Reprise 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHrT4-6-XuQ 1:14 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 19 - The Chesire Cat Appears Yet Again 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDFC5iZ88f8 4:56 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Queen Chrysalis of Hearts 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCMbtYVBEtY 3:46 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 17 - Girls Got Lost ("Very Good Advice") 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dFauIbNZXk 3:35 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv4c792IXZU 5:07 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party Part 2/The Rabbit Arrives Again 1.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz3kzzE8O_s 3:19 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party Part 1/An Unbirthday Song 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cKqXbavGi4 3:02 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 13 - Girls meet The Chesire Cat/"Twas Brilling" 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYPYsDGJw3M 2:46 A Tribute to Equestria Girls: Brothers Forever 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxWmoaK2Oxg 2:00 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups And Downs For Girls 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMt0ZPL6rsQ 4:40 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 11 - Girls meets Rasputin/How Doth a Little Crocodile 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6qt5kJLwj8 3:36 SMV: Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) 438 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAd9RStcnG0 5:27 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/(Golden Afternoon) HAPPY B-DAY, REN!!! 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3cik1vtfVU 1:16 "Moana" (Twilight Sparkle) cast video (Read the Description first) 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffISiJOaJ8U 1:40 Sing (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video (Read the Description) 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SV3C5cwfmvo 5:19 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 9 - A Firefly with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqwCpNRBkF4 0:38 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William 943 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-La9Dbf3ce0 5:11 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 7 - The Genie and The Dragon 1.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWLa2lOX9mU 2:35 In Loving Memory of Adam West 2.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqg4g4AsgnQ 2:06 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 6 - Girls meets The Bears/(How D'Ye Do and Hand Shakes) 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHfH0JPOuIg 2:20 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 5 - Arrival of Girls/(The Sailor's Hornpipe)/The Caucus Race 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsLba5L0pa4 3:22 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 4 - The Girls meets Bing Bong/The Bottle on the Table 2.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvY7deodMis 1:24 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run for The Rabbit/I'm Late! 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0S-a2xfcYo 3:07 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 2 - The Girls are Bored (In a World of My Own) 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWSrIL6xFJI 2:33 Rainbooms in Wonderland Part 1 - My Announcement/Opening Credits 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PltjHHLYryc 0:26 Donovan Hood Trailer 357 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmGyhYV5d2E 3:22 Donovan Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gsRCxjfQlQ 3:45 Donovan Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN3CTmg0EkE 2:38 Donovan Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Robotnik is a Codfish 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHWp1mr9F0I 0:59 Donovan Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY_hSWJRDWc 0:56 Donovan Pan Part 19 - Donovan Cares for Star Butterfly 852 views9 months ago Donovan Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Robotnik/A Bomb! 1.6K views9 months ago Donovan Pan Part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Robotnik 1.7K views9 months ago Donovan Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Donovan/I Had a Mother Once 1.2K views9 months ago Donovan Pan Part 15 - Star Butterfly helps Robotnik 1K views9 months ago Who Framed Mr. Bumpy cast video 1K views9 months ago The Great Teenage Detective cast video 822 views9 months ago Donovan Pan Part 14 - What Makes the Red Man Red 2.3K views9 months ago The Many Adventures of Aladar the Dinosaur cast video 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgCM28wAo78 3:13 Donovan Pan Part 13 - Robotnik's Next Plan 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVHb3Ql0c60 5:08 Donovan Pan Part 12 - Donovan Tricks Robotnik/Saving Fluttershy 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2tubT9VG84 2:34 Donovan Pan Part 11 - Donovan and Twilight meet Mermaids/Robotnik kidnaps Fluttershy 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vmr6d9okkY 3:33 Donovan Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/Attacked by Misfits 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DuBTpUehyM 3:19 Donovan Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Star Butterfly Tries to Kill Twilight Sparkle 2.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3bYEtRkzWk 3:34 Donovan Pan Part 8 - Robotnik attacks Donovan and The Darling Children 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlJllC_AtJI 4:24 Donovan Pan Part 7 - Meet Robotnik/Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts vs Aladar 2.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDYlYVF3Npc 4:20 Donovan Pan Part 6 - Donovan teaches Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CM4lut7SeZQ 1:04 Donovan Pan Part 5 - Omi and Harvey Beaks meet Donovan/Star in a Sulky Mood 818 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDIXAZ-cTOs 5:19 Donovan Pan Part 4 - Donovan Oliver chases his Shadow/Twilight Sparkle and Donovan meet 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZL6Q--PLiU 1:12 Donovan Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow 771 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx5MB6rI9fc 5:55 Donovan Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family 1.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXCtf0N5DsU 1:47 Donovan Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Second Star to the Right 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Llfp85YmVaA 3:07 SMV: My Green Tambourine 658 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7TqIX-1MGo 2:44 MDV: Mothers and Children 530 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6a0H6jgJRY 1:47 Bridgette vomits on Adagio Dazzle, Trixie, Midnight Sparkle, and Gaia Everfree 568 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mukR7r8Cf7U 0:57 Sour Sweet and Donovan's Argument 235 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBOXZXohP_4 1:51 "Donovan Hood" cast video 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f0q8XJfMpw 1:06 "Peri and the Beanstalk" cast video 548 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQBsJXdqAG4 2:14 In Loving Memory of Leonard Nimoy 1.6K views10 months ago My Reaction/Warning to Stephen Druschke Films (Read the Description, Stephen the Troll!) 1.1K views10 months ago And You Are...? 2 145 views11 months ago In Loving Memory of John Hurt 1.8K views11 months ago MV: The Freaking FCC Song 946 views11 months ago Heffalumps and Woozles (Donovan Oliver's version) 910 views11 months ago Pink Elephants on Parade (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 2.3K views11 months ago Trust In Me (The Python's Song) in Piano 190 views11 months ago Scooby Doo! Where are you? Version 2 (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 11K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yb_ct3oUXY 1:01 Scooby Doo! Where are you? intro (Donovan Oliver's Crossover) 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK_F2MKWihQ 0:13 Donovan Oliver (me) punches Queen of Hearts 385 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiIIvyLykqM 2:29 EMV: Do the Benny Hop 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oeD8u0SHwo 2:18 "Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos" sneak peek 939 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktPZDJf4Sz4 2:17 In Loving Memory of Don Rickles 1.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5SRiRO07YQ 1:28 Donovan Oliver, Zini, and Godzilla: The Three Musketeers cast video (Read the Description) 1.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmu3eMz1y10 2:06 "Patches and Company" cast video 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5bb6M3stU0 0:56 What a Bang! 2.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAzkZBvuoRs 0:21 It's A Real Ghost! 2 571 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRRdDpuXTLM 0:07 Aladar and Lemurs' Reaction to Wormy 5.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OabRkBHMvYY 2:24 Rooster Chase (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YboR-UhSgc 1:51 Treasure Planet (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 711 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMCo86WsDdo 1:25 Mr. Mistoffelees is Odd 220 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyrKzHnXdSE 0:49 The Wondertistic's aka Donovan Oliver's intro (Final Remake) 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrRMi5SP-W8 0:47 Fox Family Channel Promo (Donovan Oliver Style) 876 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltcRSlzukOA 0:21 What's that?! 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7wI1doqHQU 1:56 Wondertistics, Inc. cast video 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-GIK9XC_wQ 0:40 Donovan Oliver (me) punches Dr. Phillium Benedict 411 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW_Yhc42Dgs 1:49 "Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos" trailer 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiWbaEiVxBY 0:35 The Wondertistics' Summer Intro (2017) (Read the Description) 497 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awwhDZaFIeY 1:28 Fluttershy White and the Seven Toons cast video 719 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW4eaUjACEw 4:46 Donovladdin Part 30 - End Credits 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSGXcMijMEw 3:38 Donovladdin Part 29 - Happy Ending in Agrabah 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9lAsg0BCys 2:42 Donovladdin Part 28 - Donovan vs. Robotnik (Part 3) 1.9K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 27 - Donovan vs. Robotnik (Part 2) 1.7K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 26 - Donovan vs. Robotnik (Part 1) 1.3K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 25 - The Ends of The Earth 860 views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 24 - Robotnik's Dark Wishes/Prince Oliver (Reprise) 1.8K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 23 - Teddy's Announcement/Penn Zero's New Master 1K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 22 - Donovan's Depression/Wander Steals the Lamp 846 views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 21 - Robotnik Gets Exposed 1.6K views1 year ago Donovladdin Part 20 - Donovan Gets Ambushed/Penn Zero Rescues Donovan 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypq_Sljpt8E 1:51 Donovladdin Part 19 - Donovan Spills the Beans/Donovan and Fluttershy Kiss 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AT2hM6HlOuk 2:52 Donovladdin Part 18 - A Whole New World 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv3FzKpQvKE 3:31 Donovladdin Part 17 - Donovan argues with Penn Zero/Donovan Goes to Fluttershy 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3dzC5vuIB4 2:06 In Loving Memory of Ossie Davis 648 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIFTnOK4nfA 2:38 Donovladdin Part 16 - Teddy Roosevelt Rides on Thomas the Tank Engine 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC2DZitCy44 0:02 My Reaction to Zootopia and Suicide Squad won the Oscars 403 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gP0h975MOc0 4:20 Donovladdin Part 15 - Prince Oliver 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRwSwTDScpg 4:00 Donovladdin Part 14 - Donovan Oliver's First Wish 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CHfc3D9MfU 2:04 Donovladdin Part 13 - Teddy Roosevelt Upbraids Robotnik 802 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P5Imb3jjGI 6:18 Donovladdin Part 12 - The Magical Penn Zero of the Lamp/Friend Like Me 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVhAWAnuqvw 4:20 Donovladdin Part 11 - A Narrow Escape 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dolzB-QfZ38 1:55 Donovladdin Part 10 - The Lava of Wonders 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hka_dM0dRlM 2:05 Donovladdin Part 9 - Donovan Escapes with an Old Man 845 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vg-yPxSoDk 1:44 Donovladdin Part 8 - Fluttershy Confronts Robotnik 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0G8t9Z4Izc 3:22 Donovladdin Part 7 - Donovan Oliver's Arrested 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSIVcyv1214 3:24 Donovladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Market Place 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwykF0u0mSw 2:36 Donovladdin Part 5 - Robotnik and Teddy's Conversation/Fluttershy Runs Away 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpUKbnD8Xg4 2:49 MV: Rhyme-A-Rooey 164 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ildLylDjMsk 2:18 MV: Be Happy and Give Me 5! 138 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ypd7Gcu7Ik 1:59 Donovladdin Part 4 - Princess Fluttershy's Dream 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inRjoAudHrk 4:24 Final VMV: Far Longer Than Forever 809 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eioh8DNJbdQ 4:53 VMV: If I Never Knew You 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjh5qoSqAbM 3:25 VMV: Once Upon A Dream 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNHZIW8ANTc 2:33 VMV: Love 325 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrJ58lQHxUo 2:47 Donovladdin Part 3 - Donovan Fights with Prince Grundel/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cjnii4FKjCA 4:45 VMV: Beauty and the Beast 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC9IqikO_mk 4:24 VMV: I See The Light 737 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTEJFHFtYiU 2:43 MV: Are you Listening? 230 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewLnYAwvwkw 2:11 VMV: So This Is Love 405 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH2Bm9onbY0 2:55 Donovladdin part 2 - Donovan on the Run/One Jump Ahead 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZCVd3MhJ8s 7:22 Donovladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights/A Dark Night" 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYdR8IyleVA 0:25 I Have An Army 396 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4vGj9CoAp0 5:01 VMV: Can You Feel The Love Tonight 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-3OsZqCb1c 1:34 King Kong vs. Carnotaurs 275 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4UNGKJvTR8 4:56 VMV: Because I Love Her 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-ldSBzCUPc 0:27 Shen's Wrong Cannon 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNolp2Af5F4 0:52 Wander's Reaction Scream 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15xPgwEZSo4 22:56 "Donovan's Blind Commentary" MLP: FIM Season 6 Episode 21 Every Little Thing She Does 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XykgrhzUx6A 3:09 MV: Sounds make Words 170 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz7hnN6EaSI 2:32 MV: Rap-So-D'! 463 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OwPmDysL0E 2:03 "Discord" (Shrek) trailer 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9Z2dTB09_0 0:15 Donovan Oliver punches Hans 215 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4tkSPGD9YM 2:37 Tarzan Two Worlds Piano cover song 233 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuhU8iTt7tc 1:39 Kaa hypnotizes Donovan Oliver (me) 356 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbYH7_Y7LMs 0:13 Donovan Oliver (me) kicks Kay 216 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m7rvZN9r7o 0:06 Aladar spits out Zazu 404 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YV4KmYfoYU 0:08 Weebo takes a Picture 216 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTf7riiVMBc 3:28 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Happy New Year!) 905 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfjS8Zsqp6w 0:06 Hands!!! 305 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRA4qGzkYiw 1:34 "The Road to El Dorado" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv8l2sMV_s0 1:31 In Loving Memory of Carrie Fisher 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SdB1X_yMrg 2:54 MV: Babs Seed 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fiiqe4E84BA 3:46 CMV: The Factory Song 837 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EM_b5Y-eCM 1:52 CMV: Futurama's Xmas Song 540 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kQg32w4Z7o 0:35 My Apology to The Mizfitz, Aaron, Tiger, Princess Rapunzel, and everybody 363 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YJLR2Zem9Q 3:19 CMV: Kidnap the Sandy Claws 467 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl-eM72fTQw 2:12 CMV: Santa Claus is Coming to Town 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT4Vd6EgKBs 0:04 Message to you all 152 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GOTjVmg3cM 4:32 In Loving Memory of Walt Disney 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPOMTJymogw 1:22 "Grim" (aka Frosty the Snowman) cast video 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu7mnhYVPmQ 0:12 CRV: The Grinch Pulls The Lever 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaFpFdLpZAs 1:03 "Rise of the Guardians" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 703 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMsE3Urpaeg 3:05 CMV: Lord Hater is a Crooked Man 811 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guXFLLsImvI 3:30 CMV: Marley and Marley 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMB7XytVfPw 2:33 CMV: Thankful Heart 912 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeu1UFpQT5Y 4:07 CMV: The 12 Days of Christmas (Disney Princess style) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdfU_C8wf6A 3:37 CMV: As long as there's Christmas 779 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1LvdNnaiOU 1:36 CMV: A cut above the rest 217 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBGFVGiPsQY 0:09 Ty-Rux Roars at The Queen of Hearts 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4Zq0f_Ydtk 2:25 "Beauty and the Spirit of Chaos" cast video 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5D1pa7-fobA 2:53 CMV: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year 653 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4j20GkzSaM 2:11 "The Nightmare Before Christmas" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulnRcBL5jUo 0:24 Tantor gets Shocked at a Train Sight 222 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0TobTI-CsM 0:20 My Christmas intro (2016) 567 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlsFQvgxRWs 1:28 "Equestria Girl Bride" cast video 932 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP5QBXTii6k 1:01 Happy Birthday, Jiminy Cricket!!!! 304 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOCYBIWQQVU 3:01 HMV: Robotnik sings Don't make me Laugh 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXB9gwMKJ0c 2:31 HMV: Beware the Zimwi 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVQ_vyFE2wA 3:59 HMV: Villains are Dirty Rats 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sStsxTVbU0Y 2:20 HMV: I wanna scare myself 492 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O1mT-fd8E4 4:50 HMV: Double Trouble 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70Cfxxt6P3Y 3:39 HMV: Trust in me (2016 version) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovipf65H7Kw 3:41 HMV: Rotten to the Core 746 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fKR10kv30E 2:16 HMV: Be Prepared (Reprise) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKP4GcjAnJE 1:33 "Hotel Transylvania" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z58RYegs98 2:34 HMV: Forest of no Return 432 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4MgXLnxfUQ 1:27 "The Black Cauldron" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 940 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSDYdDm-giM 4:35 HMV: Be Prepared 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HZJFnVdiWU 2:36 "Discord" (Shrek) cast video 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfoX0CiUTqs 2:40 HMV: Hex Girl 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgJTmO9TvhU 1:41 HMV: Lord Hater Night Ball 239 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZSkXpsABYc 3:39 HMV: The Headless Horseman 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPfGqRKSUQE 2:59 HMV: We will Stand for Everfree 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y5RheITRhA 2:56 HMV: Tonight we Strike 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4T_X5L_8Iw 0:59 Duloc is a Creepy Place 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1sW39qRItc 1:04 "Frozen" (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQRLKCKx8hU 1:20 "Inside Out" (Donovan Oliver's style) cast video 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3mZZ9U1MFo 2:56 HMV: The T-X is The Bad Guy 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftlCqCdexAQ 4:42 HMV: Superbeast 477 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nJiCDeE1WQ 1:29 "The Wondertistic Book" cast video 927 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or72MGgM6F0 4:52 HMV: Robotnik (Ruber) 924 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq_FBxnM75c 0:10 Donovan Oliver tells The Queen of Hearts to Get Out 732 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJU-Ol_iCkk 0:26 Donovan Oliver tells The Queen of Hearts to Shut Up 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vun-N_0DEA4 4:04 HMV: Unleash the Magic 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGn9TAmJxvs 1:25 Shadowbolts and Disney's Sing-Along Songs 601 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Huhrm6_c5Ho 0:39 What Sort of Creature are you? 214 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J49MN6R8VFI 1:03 Buffalo Bones dancing the Courtship 218 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFyWe589xvs 0:34 Bill's Sneeze of Doom 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKPTID15Zbs 6:40 HMV: Thriller 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl9EuRCIbg4 2:09 A Hero Lies In You (9/11 Tribute) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHyHn1rCj6E 3:57 HMV: Monster 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJNHVysJHBU 0:34 Henry's Sneeze of Doom 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG2_0W2xqpQ 1:32 "Sailor Sunset" intro 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dNa8tK8Pms 1:51 "Rainbooms in Wonderland" cast video 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tSTLxQ3HJM 0:33 Donovan Oliver's Adventures Chronicles promo 368 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2hJtq-s8lo 0:33 Plankton's Record Player 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kt2MQodUMFE 1:18 "Moana" (Twilight Sparkle) trailer 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo5u3-4CqbI 1:19 Scar is Ivan Krank 567 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khjW2eTW4_s 1:26 "Sid the Magnificent" cast video 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM3iYqX1Wbo 1:49 "Fluttershy-tasia" cast video 972 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX_w4sTGTSM 2:38 HMV: It's Terror Time Again 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUbBMCRP-XQ 1:02 Welcome to DuLoc 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NBa-xMUpfw 1:33 "The Return of Robotnik" cast video 922 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5zUwVe7Au0 1:01 The Monsteristics' (aka Robotnik's) Halloween intro 441 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK25VmGa5N4 0:07 Zini's Goofy Holler 423 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwHuMxWzYuQ 2:20 "Donovladdin" cast video 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07QXgSMdcYs 0:46 "Donovan Oliver's Adventures/Chronicles" intro 520 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nk4l437zHA 0:18 "Payback On Hans" 405 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHNCGNFf-mg 2:15 Wondertistics' MV: "Sylvia is Awesome As She Wanna Be" 179 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUAcY9neZ64 2:36 In Loving Memory of Kenny Baker 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaNWvG4yEfY 1:09 In Loving Memory of Robin Williams 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb47JfN0U2w 0:58 "Donovan Lightyear of Wondertistic Command" intro 680 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rECcgUmaQ8g 1:31 Vanitas is Prince Charmless 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG9pYl2Dikg 1:39 Aqua the Psychiatrist 122 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeTyjd2OiZA 0:28 Your reaction to______ (Donovan Oliver's style) 168 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGvEy7wSwv4 1:03 "Aladar-mania" intro 444 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0vCXi2jdvU 1:01 "Donovladdin" series intro 388 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJ2bqZ3J0b8 1:02 Megan is a Cute Little Lie 207 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=przS6hRWJpc 1:09 "Pink Elephants at the House of Mouse" (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yvv7VKB_-00 0:16 Luna Makes a new Friend (Donovan Oliver's version) 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCi3gKdavKg 1:01 "Tiny Toon Adventures" (Donovan Oliver's style) intro 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa6kvBtEhco 1:06 "Anamaniacs" (Donovan Oliver's style) intro 968 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHd1gvHsqTw 0:45 Catscratch (Donovan Oliver's style) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5uIfGTqNvs 0:31 What Do You Think About This Couple? 148 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hoAgLqmSso 1:02 "Wanderazoid" intro 376 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpD38JBvD8E 1:52 "All Wondertistics Go to Heaven" cast video 971 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlN5RIu0rFs 1:44 "All Rainbooms Go to Heaven" cast video (for Princess Twilight Sparkle) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVzqhpqc3Gk 2:34 "The Book of Life" (Princess Twilight Sparkle's Version) cast video 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P2LujnoxCA 2:26 "The Book of Life" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71Dw4UTHVTI 1:54 "All Wondertistics go to Heaven" trailer 523 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIxMBOgu3jE 2:34 "Space Jam" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLjyDaqsKTQ 3:46 SMV: What A Wonderful World 365 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqDGh2XgK90 3:03 SMV: In Harmony 567 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yX1oWK6Njo 1:24 "Sci-Twilighthontas" cast video 912 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-N1o68qcIw 4:18 SMV: All Star 679 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNtXTT3rKKI 2:20 "Donovladdin" trailer 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_7VOIEs91c 0:17 Lord Hater against Bookworms 668 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wqzeh3Hw5Q 4:15 SMV: Under The Sea 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOOOQnVUWSU 0:20 "Wondertistictopia" Sci Twi hustles Donovan Oliver "Me" sneak peek 215 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa6oeiOlVTM 2:22 "Wondertistictopia" cast video 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUMwA1uktww 0:16 Donovan Oliver Dancing with Gazelle 164 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaDlj0FwLQ0 1:36 "Wondertistics Don't Dance" cast video 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2vZ4gSEgYg 1:18 "The Pagemaster" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 941 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwylv-ckgCg 2:21 "The Rescuers Down Under" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXgQUL_MuRg 2:20 "The Rescuers Down Under" (Princess Twilight Sparkle's Version) cast video 698 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOS5nLKIo8k 3:16 SMV: Trashin' the Camp 458 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgbqdhNHnPU 2:33 "Toy Story 3" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP6MA78Ldr0 2:32 "Toy Story 3" (Princess Twilight Sparkle's Version) cast video 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2SHzKQ7-3E 1:39 "The Rescuers" (Donovan Oliver's Version) cast video 484 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlaYULGU3Fs 1:39 "The Rescuers" (Princess Twilight Sparkle's Version) cast video 706 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGNHu-u80Cg 2:00 "One Hundred and One Wondertistics" cast video 739 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhc_LLK3Zvw 1:19 The Sword in The Stone (Princess Twilight Sparkle's version) cast video 872 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKlAEuhKcQI 2:00 One Hundred and One Rainbooms cast video for Princess Twilight Sparkle 744 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf2Nod2aLRo 1:20 Tangled (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 669 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jimcO-d8Ns 1:37 Wonderful Ways to Say No (Donovan Oliver's version) 681 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHTtQ8G6in8 1:37 Wonderful Ways to Say No (Princess Twilight Sparkle's version) 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmPt1r7Y69U 1:29 The Duke of Notre Dame cast video 586 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnA7aRN50FI 1:23 Sleeping Beauty (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiOZwOFoXEA 2:19 A Wondertistic's Life cast video 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rq1DAhIVQTk 1:38 Fluttershyrella cast video 653 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NXXeOpzbWQ 1:50 Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 656 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suIpg_M06IE 1:17 The Pegasus Princess cast video 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS2NhEB2KQU 1:19 The Alicorn Princess cast video for Princess Twilight Sparkle 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN_BFUCAlBg 1:34 Happy Birthday, Ren the God of Humor!!!!! 254 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hR_RPA34RQ 3:10 TwilightXSpidey - If I Never Knew You 186 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZDlsxzjoZs 2:41 Donovan Pan cast video 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iEB7CuHqYw 2:00 Toy Story 2 (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjCiT3VpRbg 1:50 Toy Story 2 (PTS's version) cast video for Princess Twilight Sparkle 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDXKmhranEM 2:15 Lindsay Curses At Heather (Princess Twilight Sparkle's crossover) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehLLRHu2snk 1:31 The Wondertistic Of Egypt cast video 415 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjXTOKM8QKc 0:57 The F Word 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fhzjCU-WzA 0:57 The F Word for Princess Twilight Sparkle 963 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz1Nhw8MC60 1:43 Dinosaur Tale cast video 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ERNgw0FciQ 1:40 Monster Tale cast video for Princess Twilight Sparkle 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-v6ddWAOZ7Y 1:00 "Twilight Possible" intro for Princess Twilight Sparkle 563 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y10mXM9ABzo 0:59 "Fluttershy Possible" Intro 650 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOgsbhPmLLo 1:19 COMPANY!!!!!!!!!! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg4f6Rofdec 0:51 COMPANY!!!!!!!!!!! for Princess Twilight Sparkle 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJttBPkfGHk 0:42 Bagheera!!!!!!!! for Princess Twilight Sparkle 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrUqVITddrc 0:58 BIG TROUBLE!!!!!! (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eezPEoHsVFs 0:54 BIG TROUBLE!!!!!! (Princess Twilight Sparkle's crossover) 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qglrcLMlO3Q 1:36 STOP THAT BALL!!!!! (Donovan Oliver's crossover) 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFTdO6AZYY 1:15 Samurai Rainbow Dash Intro 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7xGZDv3_mI 1:01 The Little 2 Wondercolt Girls Intro 354 views1 year ago The Alien's New Groove cast video 637 views1 year ago Wreck It Aladar cast video 797 views1 year ago Fluttershylina cast video 466 views1 year ago The Bandicoot and the Teen cast video 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32eJWXi0NM8 0:59 Donny (Megamind) cast video 616 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMSHtDZZ1xo 1:36 Twilight, Spike, and Skunk cast video for Princess TwilighI Sparkle 805 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQOOwRMRddU 1:46 The Rainboom of Egypt cast video for Princess Twilight Sparkle 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Phwozn6Lka0 1:11 Ratatouille (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH4WRhvmI9w 1:50 Toy Story (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7PSsGEMArE 2:34 The Teenage King cast video 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdVcbDMLUM 1:06 Donovan Jones (Osmosis Jones) cast video 719 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23Pwb8eSz_A 1:00 Rigby and the Mordecai (Pinky and the Brain) intro 157 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_kQj1eAWcA 0:30 Crash the Cowardly Bandicoot intro 898 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugCXJflHfkk 1:34 Fantasia (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 689 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx59I2DvInI 1:51 Avengers Age of Megatron cast video 534 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls7I3I_ENy8 1:26 The Avengers (Donovan Oliver's version) cast video 334 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Dm54pDRXv8 1:48 Sci Twi and Dudley trailer 581 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PxkBsm44LQ 1:45 Sci Twi and Dudley cast video 700 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bq7wvu7c7w 1:07 Bagheera!!! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2-4jgi2v5Y 0:58 Aladar In The Big Blue House Intro 938 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sam5Lbd7rNo 0:59 Darkwing Teen Intro 262 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mzOWS-Ck2w 2:09 Fluttershylan Cast Video 974 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvAOSbQBg7g 0:44 Zini's Speech To Equestria Girls And Shadowbolts 328 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqN_WfepaTc 1:07 The Road To El Dorado (Princess Twilight Sparkle's Version) Cast Video For Princess Twilight Sparkle 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58DN2al4GSY 1:52 Lord Hater Wants A Glass Of Water 680 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HwIfEvdCfM 4:05 VMV: Love Me Like You Do For Twilight Sparkle The Human 152 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8hZg5txYME 1:21 Rainbooms Don't Dance Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efl26ykvE5g 1:27 Atlantis: The Lost Empire (TSTH's Version) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 954 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WauCuILBtrM 3:46 Tribute To The Heylin Empire: Animal I Have Become 190 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgr-gJaiom4 1:32 Daffy The Magnificent Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 468 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpwhv4n1igQ 1:50 Twilightasia Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 759 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6VOyktUjRo 2:02 This Day Aria (Twilight Vs. Adagio) 248 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjFS3bVyzdU 4:15 Tribute To The Heylin Empire: Our Solemn Hour 653 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV7mGIE63Nw 0:29 Test The Trap Door 277 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr1slhs1FdM 2:14 VMV- Something There 351 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwG47Ao3Vc0 3:35 VMV - At The Beginning 606 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5GBOeTmzGY 1:20 Donovan Pan Trailer 648 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pv_pcN1AVl8 0:37 Run!! It's Godzilla!! 321 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSbI93fZoqI 2:04 In Loving Memory Of Alan Rickman 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlGN4DkvEjc 1:58 Toy Story (TSTH's Version) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKbJ_poGDLg 2:12 Donovan Jones Clip: Wheelie The Flu Germ 128 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gul-MccaQDA 0:40 Good Morning Family Guy (EG/Non/Disney Style) 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiwxOtS_kv0 0:40 Good Morning Family Guy (EG/Non-Disney) For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuXCALPsHRE 0:10 It's A Real Ghost! 252 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atN84G4kKec 0:56 CMV: It's Gonna Snow Right Here In Dixie 253 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRm016lNQes 2:57 CMV: You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch 601 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB9TkJDSB-k 0:58 CMV: The Empire Is Coming To Town 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHb1Csl9y4g 2:20 The Teenage King Trailer 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc2FA4XZYhE 2:44 CMV: Once Upon A December 191 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAvVmHVn3uI 0:40 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAvVmHVn3uI Sneak Peek To The Teenage King THEY CALL ME MR. LIZARD!!!!] 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5m48UE-iqw 0:12 Grim Vs. Yzma For Twilight Sparkle The Human 149 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTxGIqFx0zM 3:11 CMV: Marley And Marley For Twilight Sparkle The Human 894 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3ek7mZmmp8 0:12 Rainbow Dash Vs. Yzma 186 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tCqRxn0QvA 1:28 Toy Story (Donovan Oliver's Style) Trailer 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRbMOBe0798 0:22 Gaomon Punches Drago Bludvist And Tirek 239 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwfGohRu4Jc 2:20 Wreck It Aladar Trailer 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibCPzG3cMf8 0:24 I WAS FROZEN TODAY!!!!!! (Donovan Oliver's Version) 422 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcA1HABbSF0 1:22 The Nightmare Before Christmas (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSvGLMujaLo 1:20 Sleeping Beauty (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ei-h43cmP8 1:23 Fluttershylan & Pinkilan Trailer 629 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3JUlR74NUw 0:12 Smaug As Tirek 250 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRLfWso0TCQ 2:23 Rise Of The Guardians (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer Vol 2 254 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRqy1cpRKdQ 2:21 Rise Of The Guardians (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer Vol 1 199 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqVYmTpfN2I 1:26 The Black Cauldron (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 924 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8izcJzlrLHU 0:11 Baloo Tries To Teach Minilla To Growl 195 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H5HWvKLovc 1:47 The Mask (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 5.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJv39Q2cOE4 1:03 The Pagemaster (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFNdwsUjTl4 3:35 CMV: Let It Go 486 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPqF7cKcJFg 2:11 Sneak Peek To Fluttershylan & Pinkielan "Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie Meets Zini" 358 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYPDMzMEPmE 1:32 Rio (Donovan Oliver Style) Cast Video 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8aabooHe2k 2:03 Donovan Oliver (Bambi) Cast Video 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJcLH423DDY 1:48 Zini & Minilla: The Movie Cast Video 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2ilmqf3jlI 1:13 The Lemur (aka The Lorax) Cast Video 413 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuvX0TWW-RM 2:47 Defeating Adagio Dazzle (MEP) (My Part) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQZfX1I8ghI 0:51 Rainbow's Christmas Carol Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 432 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnnuqkbMdlk 1:03 Donovan's Christmas Carol Cast Video 474 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKtAPFIaCRA 2:39 HMV: Grinch Night 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLqPKSKOtYc 0:52 Kyscorn (Megamind) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human & Kyle Akers 617 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN6UoXNDLwc 2:50 HMV: Principal Cinch's Lullaby 798 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je2Ss6s1XIE 1:26 The Mask (Donovan Oliver Style) Cast Video 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGRQon18F18 1:58 HMV: Townsville's Going Down 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82HXd92Oomk 2:07 The Road To El Dorado (Donovan Oliver Style) Trailer 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrY3cPkSLds 0:35 HMV: The Queen Is Gone For Good 208 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTp51k5aVuI 1:33 HMV: It's Our House Now 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4EwB0e_X3Y 2:41 HMV: Lord Ultron's Hellfire 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zj-RuYHTK8o 1:50 HMV: Under Our Spell 704 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=356BZ3EIl2k 2:06 HMV: Monsters Everywhere 850 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_fmDYQf2mc 0:56 Teaching Robotnik To Be A Good Person… 196 views2 years ago Rainbow Jones (Osmosis Jones) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1.1K views2 years ago Twilina Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1K views2 years ago Atlantis (Donovan Oliver Style) The Lost Empire Trailer 1.7K views2 years ago HMV: Playing With The Big Boys Now 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFg0BK_og_0 3:25 HMV: Robotnik Feels So Good To Be Bad 493 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EdvAnN6Zo 2:50 HMV: Adagio's Lullaby 970 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyGS7JwhgxM 0:21 And You Are…? 126 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3aouAH10a0 1:23 The Incredibles (TSTH Version) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F49LNvgV5kY 1:18 The Pagemaster (TSTH Style) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 869 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWOo_pVDTxE 1:32 Fantasia (TSTH Style) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 622 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu7aDhSsn4 3:26 HMV: Lord Venom And The Dazzlings Feels So Good To Be Bad 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5l4gfDu2Rh4 1:42 The Princess And The Dog Cast Video 942 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLvFfLxoCQU 1:21 The Incredibles (Donovan Oliver Style) Cast Video (Recast) 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-p3P4auGog 1:38 The Wizard Of Oz (TSTH's Version) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 943 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXyZ6lpt5kY 2:43 HMV: In The Dark Of The Night 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S8tidUgok8 1:54 Dudley And Skunk: The Movie Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle The Human 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjUcQ26c6uc 2:03 HMV: The Chameleon Wants Eggs 574 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLYGkMoouL0 2:03 HMV: Megatron Wants Eggs 310 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln4LyJQYbJ4 2:02 HMV: Megatron Is Master Of The Seas 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ULh0wjDgZ0 1:57 HMV: Zini In Robot Hell 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJF_AUan1I0 0:23 Pop Goes The Diesel (Donovan Oliver Crossover) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqjTtx40PzU 1:57 HMV: Dojo In Robot Hell 674 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQPuU_-nGoQ 1:20 The Wander (A.K.A The Lorax) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle 864 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXH78C_ZmkA 2:11 Rainbow Jones Clip: Wander The Flu Germ For Twilight Sparkle 331 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__wFdCm8DXs 1:18 Rio (Twilight Sparkle The Human Style) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg8e0LWXqeQ 1:03 Rainmundo And The Giant Peach Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle 843 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6j4Sqy8qzs 1:04 Rainbow Dash (Bambi) Cast Video For Twilight Sparkle 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTeLyZrjDo8 3:33 VMV Summer Nights 403 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOKcCiFm394 3:02 HMV It's A B-Movie 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psTXy497e5g 2:01 CMV Christmas Bah Bug And Hum 386 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPzu_J2C1-A 2:50 HMV in the dark of the night 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP23cCUys-M 2:38 HMV - Hellfire 2K views3 years ago Category:Donovan Oliver Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART